Melissa Perez (Ferg94 wrestler)
Melissa Perez is a professional wrestler best known for her work in Clash! Action Wrestling, where currently she is in a heel tag team with Jessy Marie. She describes her wrestling style as mainly high-flying, though in Clash-AW as she is currently portraying a heel character she's changed her wrestling style to focus more on technical offense and submission manoeuvres. Career Early career (2013-2016) Info coming soon Clash! Action Wrestling/Action Zone Wrestling (2016-present) Pre-Universe Diary (2016) In July 2016 Melissa Perez signed with Action Zone Wrestling, debuting in early August as a face and wrestling a number of shows before AZW announced they would start doing weekly shows. Series 1 (2017) Melissa first Universe Diary appearance was on M1-W3 Wednesday where she lost to Debra Ford in a Triple Threat also featuring Cara Dynamite. On the Saturday afterwards she lost to Cath Dennis. Her next match was on M2-W3 Saturday, defeating Debra Ford. A rematch the following Wednesday saw Debra Ford take the win, going 1-1 in one on one matches against Perez. On M3-W1 Saturday, Perez qualified for the 6-Woman Ladder match at the Grand Prix by defeating Angel Marr and Sophia Lopez in a Triple Threat match, but prior to that she was challenged by Tyler Abbott. They had their match on the following Wednesday, which Tyler won. As Melissa went to exit the arena she was attacked by Anna Church. They had a match the following Saturday, which Perez won. Melissa participated in the 6-Woman Ladder match at the Grand Prix, which Tyler Abbott won to become new AZW Women's Champion. On M4-W1 Wednesday Melissa lost to Elise Dynamite, then on M4-W4 Wednesday she lost to Samantha Bailey. On M5-W1 Wednesday Melissa Perez lost to Lillian Wells, meaning that she would not get another match with Bailey. Wells and Bailey tried to attack post-match but they were stopped by Debra Ford. Perez's next appearance was on M5-W4 Saturday, where she defeated Sophia Lopez. On M6-W2 Wednesday Melissa Perez and Debra Ford had their third one on one match, which Perez won with the assistance of Jessy Marie, turning heel and attacking Debra with a chair post-match. The following show, she accompanied Jessy to a match against Lillith Sharp, which Jessy won. Melissa cut a promo post-match deriding AZW management and stating that the spotlight should be on her and Jessy. The following Wednesday, Melissa defeated Rachel Tucker and tried to attack her post-match but Debra stopped her. On M6-W4 Wednesday Melissa accompanied Jessy to a match Rachel Tucker (w/Debra), which Jessy won. Perez and Marie attempted a post-match attack but again were stopped by Debra. At Overdrive Melissa and Jessy defeated Debra Ford and Rachel Tucker. On M7-W2 Melissa defeated Elise Dynamite then attacked her with a chair post-match, then on Saturday she and Jessy defeated Lillith Sharp in a 2-on-1 Handicap match. On M7-W3 Wednesday Perez and Marie defeated Sharp and Evans, then on Saturday Melissa was attacked pre-match by Cara Dynamite, who challenged Perez and Marie to an Elimination Tag match on M7-W4 Wednesday, which the Dynamite Sisters won 2-0. On M7-W4 Saturday (when AZW rebranded to Clash-AW) Melissa defeated then-Women's Champion Angel Marr in a non-title match and attacked her with a chair post-match, which it turned out cost her a spot at Raise The Stakes. On M8-W1 Wednesday Perez answered Samantha Bailey's final open challenge but lost, with Samantha reaching her goal of 15-0 and gaining a Women's Championship match at No Turning Back. The next week Melissa also lost to Nicole Everett, who had beaten Jessy Marie the Saturday prior. In wrestling Finishing Moves * Comet Crash - Running pop-up meteora (2015-present) * Supernova Senton - 630 senton (2015-present, used as signature in Clash-AW) * Powerbomb Lungblower (2014-2017, used as signature from mid 2017 onwards) * Romero Dragon Sleeper - Surfboard transitioned into a leg trap dragon sleeper (2017-present) Signature Moves * Rolling Elbow (Clash-AW, 2017-present) * Octopus hold, often preceded by a tilt-a-whirl * Suicide Diving Tornado DDT (2016-present) * Springboard forearm * Tope Atomico (slingshot somersault senton) * Neckbreaker from the middle rope (used rarely) * Multiple kick variations ** Enzuigiri ** Dropkick ** Overhead ** Rocket Kick (Single leg) ** Springboard roundhouse * Running front flip clothesline * Slingshot Falcon Arrow * Top rope crossbody * Top rope diving senton bomb * Rolling senton from the middle rope Category:CAWs